New Sandwiches
by Lady Golden Gryphon
Summary: This is a little story about tragical death of Hamsterviel and some tasty sandwiches made by 625 for Gantu... 8} NB: Written in Russian!


Ñýíäâè÷è ñ íîâîé íà÷èíêîé  
  
îò Goldy-Gry  
  
- Êóøàòü ïîäàíî! – ñèÿþùèé, íàðÿæåííûé â áåëîñíåæíûé ôàðòó÷åê 625-ûé ïðîø¸ë â ðóáêó, ëîâêî áàëàíñèðóÿ äâóìÿ ñòîïêàìè ñýíäâè÷åé.  
  
Ýêñêàïèòàí Ãàíòó íå ãëÿäÿ ñõâàòèë ñýíäâè÷, îòêóñèë êóñîê è òóò æå ñêðèâèëñÿ.  
  
- Îïÿòü ýòîò èäèîòñêèé ñûð! – ïðîðû÷àë îí ãëóõèì áàñîì.  
  
- Íå íðàâèòñÿ – ïîìèðàé ñ ãîëîäó! – îòðåçàë 625-ûé, óñòðàèâàÿñü ðÿäîì è ïðèíèìàÿñü çà ñâîè ñýíäâè÷è.  
  
- Ý-ý… - Ãàíòó íå áûë ãîòîâ ê òàêîìó ðåøèòåëüíîìó ïîâîðîòó ñîáûòèé. – À ìîæåò, ó òåáÿ åñòü ñ äðóãîé íà÷èíêîé?..  
  
- Åñòü! Ãðèáû, ðûáà, êîëáàñà…  
  
- Ô-ôô… - Ãàíòó â îòâðàùåíèè îòâåðíóëñÿ. – À êàê íàñ÷¸ò ÿèö, áåêîíà èëè èçþìà?  
  
- Íå áûëî, íåò è íå áóäåò, - ïî÷òè äîâîëüíî çàÿâèë 625-ûé, ðàñïðàâëÿÿñü ñ ñýíäâè÷àìè. – Âïðî÷åì… Ìîæíî ïîïðîáîâàòü çàêàçàòü…  
  
- Áûëî áû íåïëîõî, - âîîäóøåâèëñÿ Ãàíòó. – Îñîáåííî ñ ÿéöàìè…  
  
Â ñàìûé ðàçãàð åãî ãàñòðîíîìè÷åñêèõ ìå÷òàíèé â ðóáêó çàãëÿíóë Õîìÿê Ñâèëü.  
  
- À?! ÊÀÊÎÃÎ ÕÐÅÍÀ?!? ß òóò ðàñøèáàþñü, ïîíèìàåøü, â ëåï¸øêó, à òû òóò… ñèäèøü è æð¸øü?!?  
  
- Òàê âåäü âðåìÿ îáåäà! – ïîïûòàëñÿ îïðàâäàòüñÿ Ãàíòó.  
  
- Íè÷åãî íå çíàþ è çíàòü íå æåëàþ! Ìàðø ðàáîòàòü, ïðîêëÿòûé áåçäåëüíèê! Ýòî èç-çà òåáÿ, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ÿ óïóñòèë ýòè ÷¸ðòîâû îáðàçöû! – è êðîõîòíûé áåëûé çâåð¸ê, ïîõîæèé íà ñòðàííóþ ïîìåñü êðîëèêà ñ òóøêàí÷èêîì, ñåðäèòî äâèíóëñÿ íà Ãàíòó. Òîò æå, õîòü è ïðåâîñõîäèë ñâîåãî ìèêðî-áîññà ïî ðàçìåðàì ìèíèìóì â äâàäöàòü ðàç, ëèøü ìîë÷à ñòèñíóë çóáû è çàñòûë, îæèäàÿ, ïîêà Õîìÿê Ñâèëü óãîìîíèòñÿ. Íàêîíåö Õîìÿê Ñâèëü âäîâîëü íàáóøåâàëñÿ, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë.  
  
- Ð-ð-ðð… - òèõî ïðîðû÷àë îãðîìíûé êîñàòêîìîðäûé ïðèøåëåö, åäâà åãî «áåëûé è ïóøèñòûé» áîññ èñ÷åç èç âèäó.  
  
- Íå îáðàùàé âíèìàíèÿ, Ãàíòó, - îáîäðÿþùå ñêàçàë 625-ûé. – Ïðîñòî ó òåáÿ ñåãîäíÿ íåóäà÷íûé äåíü. Íî íå çàáóäü, ÷òî â æèçíè áûâàþò è ñâåòëûå ïîëîñû!  
  
Ãàíòó ëèøü íåäîâåð÷èâî õìûêíóë â îòâåò.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Ãàíòó! – ðàäîñòíî âîñêëèêíóë 625-ûé, êîãäà ãðÿçíûé, ïðîìîêøèé è ïðîäðîãøèé ýêñêàïèòàí ââàëèëñÿ â ðóáêó. – Êàê óñïåõè?  
  
- Óæàñíî, - ïîìðà÷íåë Ãàíòó. – Íè îäíîãî îáðàçöà! À ÿ-òî äóìàë, ÷òî ïðè òàêîì ëèâíå ÿ ñìîãó ïåðåëîâèòü âñåõ! – îí îãëóøèòåëüíî ÷èõíóë. – ×¸ðò ïîáåðè, ïîõîæå, âñ¸, ÷òî ìíå óäàëîñü ñëîâèòü – ýòî ïðîñòóäó, - äîáàâèë îí, ñ ñàìûì íåñ÷àñòíûì âèäîì óñàæèâàÿñü â ñâî¸ êðåñëî.  
  
- Î, íå ïåðåæèâàé, - 625-ûé íåâåñòü îòêóäà âûòàùèë îãðîìíûé ïëåä è íàáðîñèë åãî íà ïëå÷è Ãàíòó. – Ìîæåò, ÷àþ ñ ëèìîíîì?..  
  
- Äà, - ñëåãêà îæèâèëñÿ Ãàíòó. – È ñýíäâè÷è äàâàé… Ïóñòü äàæå ñ ñûðîì. Óìèðàþ ñ ãîëîäó!  
  
- Îòëè÷íî! – îáðàäîâàëñÿ 625-ûé. – Òîãäà õî÷ó òåáÿ ïîðàäîâàòü – ÿ ïðèãîòîâèë ñýíäâè÷è ñ íîâîé íà÷èíêîé.  
  
- Äà íó? È ñ êàêîé æå? – è Ãàíòó ñ àïïåòèòîì âöåïèëñÿ â ïðåäëîæåííûé ñýíäâè÷. – Õì-ì… Ýòî ìÿñî, - îïðåäåëèë îí. – Íåæíîå è âêóñíîå, ì-ìì!.. ×òî ýòî?  
  
- Íó… - ïðèçàäóìàëñÿ 625-ûé. – Òî÷íî íå óâåðåí, íî ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ýòî ÷òî-òî âðîäå êðîëü÷àòèíû.  
  
- Êðîëü÷àòèíû? – óäèâèëñÿ Ãàíòó.  
  
- Äà, ýòî ìÿñî êðîëèêà, òàêîãî çåìíîãî æèâîòíîãî - ìàëåíüêîãî, ïóøèñòîãî, ñ äëèííûìè óøàìè è ðîçîâûìè ãëàçàìè.  
  
- Àãà, ÿñíî, - Ãàíòó ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì ïðîãëîòèë êóñîê ñýíäâè÷à. – À îòêóäà òû åãî âçÿë?  
  
- Äà òàê… - 625-ûé ñêðîìíî ïîòóïèë âçîð. – Ñëó÷àéíî ïîïàë íà êîðàáëü. Òàêîé ìåëêèé è íàçîéëèâûé. Âïðî÷åì, æèðíûé è âêóñíûé…Òû åøü, åøü, Ãàíòó!  
  
- Ñïàñèáî, ýòî ïîòðÿñàþùå âêóñíî, - Ãàíòó ðàçìÿê â êðåñëå è ïðèêðûë ãëàçà îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.  
  
- Àõ äà, ÷óòü íå çàáûë, - ñïîõâàòèëñÿ 625-ûé. – Êîðàáëü òåïåðü òâîé.  
  
- ×òî? – óäèâèëñÿ Ãàíòó, îòêðûâàÿ îäèí ãëàç.  
  
- Âèäèøü ëè… - 625-ûé àêêóðàòíî ñíÿë ôàðòó÷åê. – Õîìÿê Ñâèëþ ïîíàäîáèëîñü ñðî÷íî îòëó÷èòüñÿ… ïî íàñòîé÷èâîé ïðîñüáå êîëëåã. Òàê ÷òî îí óëåòåë íà ïðèñëàííîì èìè êîðàáëå. È ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ñêîðî âåðí¸òñÿ, - Ñýíäâè÷åâûé Îáðàçåö óõìûëüíóëñÿ.  
  
- Ñòðàííî, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóë Ãàíòó, äîåäàÿ ïîñëåäíèé ñýíäâè÷. – Ìîã áû õîòü ïðåäóïðåäèòü ìåíÿ.  
  
- À îí î÷åíü òîðîïèëñÿ, - äåëèêàòíî ïîÿñíèë 625-ûé. – Ýòî áûë ñðî÷íûé âûçîâ… Òàê ÷òî ïðèÿòíîãî àïïåòèòà, êàïèòàí Ãàíòó!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ïðèìå÷àíèå àâòîðà: êòî íå âðóáèëñÿ – â ðîëè íà÷èíêè âûñòóïèë ÕÎÌßÊ ÑÂÈËÜ!!! 8))) 


End file.
